Crazy Love
by xXeternalXx
Summary: Love is a disease. It makes you feel light-headed, dizzy and completely plays with your emotions. So, how do our Fire Emblem protagonists deal with this epidemic called Love? Is it really so bad to be sick? Rated M for later chapters.


**[Author's Note]**

Hello! Ettie here! I'll make a few warnings: this fan fiction is rated for a reason... BUT I will put a warning before that chapter and you can skip it if you want to, there won't be too much plot there anyways. Also, there will be _implied_ yaoi. I don;t know if that's good or not but I'm neither a fan or a hater of boys' love ^.~ Here are the main pairings (in alphabetical order) : Ike&OC Ike&Marth Marth&OC  
Just to note, I'm making up the character's ages. Marth will be 18, Ike will be 20, the Pokémon Trainer (Red) will be 15 and Lucas will be 9 years old.  
P.S. I decided to name the Pokémon Trainer... I didn't use Blue because Blue is a girl in the manga and he didn't look like Green (Gary in English) so I used Red.

* * *

**[00_Prologue]**

**Marth**

I gazed past Red as he continued to ramble about how we would never find our way of the the Ruins. There was a glint of bluish light from beneath the collapsed statue, or so I thought, but it had disappeared. Spending long hours so deep underground doesn't do much good for anyone...

"Marth." I heard Ike's voice at the same time I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I snapped back to reality and stopped, the hand restraining me from going farther. Just inches from my feet was a seemingly bottomless pit. "What are you thinking so hard about?" my traveling companion inquired as we turned back towards the group.

"I thought I saw something under the rubble..." I trailed off, my eyes turning back towards the same statue. "I must've stayed down here too long," I said, making a guess, spotting nothing out of the ordinary.

Ike's eyes glazed over as he stared off in the general direction of my hallucination. I looked back towards the statue and there it was again, the flicker of pale blue. Before I could take any action, Ike dashed towards the pile of debris and started to dig.

"What is it?" Red demanded as he rushed over and mindlessly dug with Ike. In a flash I found us all swimming in bits of stone. I was trying to get my cape out of the way when I noticed something in Ike's hand. Ike was holding in his hands, another hand, a feminine hand protruding from beneath the pile. Ike's gaze met mine and we both started digging faster. We had to get her out of there.

Meta Knight came up with a rash solution in panic once we uncovered the rest of her arm and found it smeared in fresh blood. He decided to blow the rubble away in a whirlwind but it was the only choice we had once we heard her heavy breathing starting to fade.

"Stop!" Ike commanded just in time to save the girl from being thrown in to the opposite wall along with all the debris around her. I scattered away from random bits from her and found the found to be a cut on her arm. Ike propped her up against his side and took off his headband and asked me to tie her arm with it.

Thankfully she regained a more stable breathing pace once we got the pressure of all that weight off her chest. It wasn't the atmosphere to run around looking for an exit anymore. We all sat or walked around the room kicking at pebbles or taking turns watching over the girl. Lucas seemed intrigued and sat with her the whole time, keeping a bit of a distance but watching carefully. Ike was doing mostly the same thing too, he orbited around the girl for most of the time.

It wasn't until I decided to monitor our patient that I got a good look at her. She was slim with slender limbs and fingers but seemed a little shorter than average height. I guessed her to be a little younger than me. Her long onyx hair fell in long locks down between her shoulder blades and her waist. Her milk-toned complexion made her look beautiful yet fragile. Almost unapproachable...

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Yay~ Prologue has been finished! I'll start writing chapter one now but it could take a while until my next update. In this sense, university can suck :( Anyways, please review and keep reading!


End file.
